Catatan Manusia Kece!
by rafiz sterna
Summary: Meski pilihan ini terdengar begitu bodoh untuk kebanyakan (orang biasa) tapi ini tidak masalah bagi para member band yang berisikan anak-anak tak biasa –aneh- pula. / Sedikit cerita tentang kehidupan yang terlihat biasa namun di perankan oleh aktor nan keren. / cast : 6 orang yang berasal dari bermacam band dan boyband.


**Catatan Manusia Kece!**

**Title :** Piloo Candy : Nothing Idea

**Author :** Rafiz Sterna

**Disclaimer :** ide cerita milik **Immacademy Production**. Sedangkan para _cast_ adalah milik Tuhan YME yang telah menciptakan mereka

**Length: **One Shoot

**Genre:** Slice Of life, little bit comedy

**Rating:** Tenaggers

**A/N :**

Cerita ini terinspirasi atau bahkan bisa di bilang menuliskan ulang dalam bentuk bayanganku dari drama korea _"Shut Up The Flower Boy Band"_. Episode 2 dan 3 sukses bikin aku nangis mengharu biru.

_Ano_, maaf jika nama kelompok mereka terlalu aneh atau apalah kata yang sesuai, aku tak punya cukup ide guna mendapatkan nama yang sesuai dalam piliranku. Nama mereka, ku dapatkan dari anak perempuan yang ku kenal.

.

_Story start._

.

* * *

Coba bayangkan. Ada sekelompok anak laki-laki yang menamakan diri mereka Piloo Candy. Junhyung, sebagai _leader_ dan _vocalist_. Yang Yoseob, _gitarist_ yang paling pendek dan juga paling imut. Lee Jinki atau yang biasa di panggil Onew, menempati posisi drumer. Jangan lupakan rambut keramat berwarna coklat miliknya (seperti mv " HELLO"). Ke-empat ada Yonghwa, pemain _bass_ dan merupakan perayu wanita nomer satu dan membuatnya mendapatkan julukan _playboy_ untuknya. Ada Lee Gikwang sebagai gitaris kedua. Memiliki banyak talenta dalam bermusik, bernyanyi, dan membuat instrument. Dan terakhir Lee Hongki sebagai _keyboarist_ yang bergolongan darah AB.

Semua member Piloo Candy, saat ini tengah berdiri di pinggir jalan, menemani menjalankan rutinitas sang _leader_. "Mencari Inspirasi" itu jawaban Yong Junhyung.

"Lebih baik kita makan _mie instan_ saja dengan potongan ayam."

Usul Onew yang di sambut sebuah tempelengan mendarat di kepalanya oleh Yoseob.

"Aaishh! Aku ini sedang mencari ide."

Keluh Junhyung sambil mengacak kasar rambut coklat tuanya.

"Hoamm. Aku mengantuk. Ingin tidur."

Keluhan ini keluar dari Hongki kini berdiri di samping Yonghwa yang di sambut dengan menguapan yang lebih lebar oleh Gikwang.

Susunan mereka kurang lebih seperti ini. Onew, Yoseob, Junhyung, Yonghwa, Hongki, dan terakhir Gikwang. Wajah bosan, menggantung di semuanya.

Sepertinya harus di ambil langkah yang tepat untuk mendapatkan ide sesegera mungkin.

"Baiklah. Wanita pertama yang menyeberang dari arah sana menuju ke arah kita, di akan menjadi inspirasiku."

Ucap Junhyung dengan lancar. Berimbas mengubah suasana suram nan membosankan yang sejak beberapa saat lalu melanda Piloo Candy.

"Kau serius?"

Tanya dan tatap nanar Yonghwa ragu. "Tentu saja."

Menjadi inspirasi artinya, apapun itu akan menjadi sumber gudangnya dalam menciptakan lagu yang akan mereka mainkan. Yang artinya, mereka akan ikuti wanita itu hingga apa yang di inginkan Junhyung di dapatkan. Inspirasi yang di butuhkannya di temukan.

"Tuk...Tuk...Tuk..."

Bunyi drum milik Onew mewakili _backsound_ hati beberapa member band ini. Tegang. Harap-harap cemas atau apapun lah yang mewakili kata yang tepat mewakili perasaan mereka kali ini.

Seorang wanita yang dapat di katakan cukup cantik di balut denagn _coat_ coklat -musim semi baru tiba dan dingin masih melanda kota ini- menjadi perhatian mereka sekarang. Tas jinjing hijaunya menambah daya tariknya.

Onew sibuk memukul-mukul _drum_, menaikkan emosi member lainnya. Jangan lupakan wajah datar milik onew yang di kenakannya dalam menjalankan kegiatannya ini. Hal yang sama terjadi juga dengan Yoseob. Datar. Wajahnya datar. Tak perduli dengan apa yang akan lewat.

Sedangkan Junhyung, si _leader_. Menampilkan air muka yang...entahlah. sulit di mengerti. Berbeda dengan Yonghwa, ia tersenyum aneh. Lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Sambil mengayun-ayunkan tangan yang sepertinya di arahkan pada wanita itu seolah mengatakan, _"Cepatlah menyeberang ke arah sini"_. Hongki tetap dengan wajah bodohnya menatap ke arah wanita itu, atau mungkin tengah mengkhayalkan yang lain? Sedangkan Gikwang sedang berusaha menjaga kedua matanya untuk tetap terbuka.

"_Taxi!_"

Dan bunyi pintu _taxi_ di tutup menyadarkan mereka. Wanita itu tak jadi ke arah piloo candy. Sepertinya segala sesuatu itu perlu waktu kan?

Pilihan Junhyung sepertinya menbutuhkan waktu yang lebih lama dari pada biasanya. Meski pilihan ini terdengar begitu bodoh untuk kebanyakan (orang biasa) tapi ini tidak masalah bagi para member band yang berisikan anak-anak tak biasa –aneh- pula.

Penantian di mulai kembali. Dan semuanya kembali memasang wajah datar. Hingga akhirnya semua member berubah dengan ekspresi yang nyaris serupa.

'Apa-apaan ini? Jangan sampain ini menjadi kenyataan!'

Mereka kini tengah menyaksikan. Seorang wanita dengan dandanan menor nan mengerikan berusaha menyeberang ke arah mereka. Gikwang yang tadi hampir terdampar di pulau mimpi, kini roh-nya tertarik sempurna masuk kedalam raganya. Memiliki ekspresi paling tidak ikhlas.

'Memang sih, Junghyung yang akan menjalani nih janji gila tadi. Tapi, ga sama dia juga kali.'

Isi hati Gikwang yang menggema di pikirannya.

'WHAT THE F***!' Hanya satu kaliamat yang terus-terusan berteriak berulang-ulang didalam pikiran Junhyung. Tak sempat memikirkan opsi lain, seperti pergi sejauh mungkin dari tempatnya sekarang. Walaupun pilihan kata-kata yang lebih kasar dari tadi sudah dia siapkan.

Tanpa perlu di jelaskan satu-persatu. Yang pasti susasana di pinggir jalan raya ini begitu mengenaskan. Aura hitam meligkupi Piloo Candy. Berharap kejadian paling buruk tidak akan menimpa mereka.

'Tertabrak truk juga tak apa. Ikhlas.'

Harapan semua member.

Namun Tuhan punya rencana lain. Seorang anak perempuan, yang masih di balut dengan seragam sekolah musin dingin plus tas coklatnya berlari tergesa-gesa menyeberangi jalanan yang cukup ramai. Rambut hitamnya bergelombang bergerak naik tutun. Matahati sore yang bersinar hari ini bersinar menerpa wajahnya yang membuatnya terlihat semakin anggun.

Senyum kembali tersungging di wajah keenam pria tampan itu.

Dan benar. Anak perempuan itu berlari menuju arah mereka. Saking terburu-burunya, dia terhuyung kemudian jatuh kedalam pelukan Yonghwa.

"Ahh... harusnya jatuh ke pelukanku."

Ucap lirih Junhyung yang sudah bersiap-siap menangkap si gadis. Sedangkan Yonghwa hanya terpaku.

"Maaf. Maafkan aku. Aku sangat terburu-buru."

Ucapnya sambil membungkukkan badannya dan kemudian berlari kearah pertokoan dan menghilang.

* * *

Salah satu dari draf yang aku temukan dan ku salin yang berasal dari lembar kertas lamaku.

Aku tak tahu apakah ini akan berlanjut atau tidak. Aku hanya mencoba menuangkan ideku ke dalam bentuk yang lebih baik...

Maaf jika kurang menarik bahkan membosankan dengan segalanya.

Ku sarankan untuk menonton yang sebenarnya saja...

Terimakasih atas perhatiannya. _*bow_


End file.
